A Tail Of Lobsters
by Read Write Inspire
Summary: Percy and Annabeth go out on their 2 year anniversary to a very fancy place. The waiters mistake, they sit by the… LOBSTER TANK. With Percy's desperate attempts to free the Lobsters before its too late, what will happen! No one knows. Its Percy. l Rated K l Humor & Drama l Complete l 1,138 Words l


Wow. It was their two year anniversary _already_. Percy had booked a table for two at the most fanciest place he could remember his mom told him about. Right now, he was putting on his tuxedo and sea green tie. His bedroom was also that color. The carpet was sea green (they had it installed after Leo spilled relish all over it when he was supposedly making a "_hot dog supreme- new York style.") _And the walls were replicating the view he had outside his window of the ocean, courtesy of his beautiful girlfriend, Annabeth.

Meanwhile, somewhere in Manhattan, Annabeth's friend, Piper, helped her get ready. She wore a slim, sea-green dress that hugged her body and wrapped around her like a vice, then splayed out at the bottom. Dangling teardrop earrings matched the dress, while her hair was put up in a complicated bun up-do. Piper stepped back from Annabeth, admiring her "work of art". Annabeth scratched a mole on her arm, uncomfortable with the way Piper analyzed her.

"Are you sure I'm going to need this thing? Percy isn't a fancy type of guy. He'd just take me to get ice cream, not some snobbish restaurant." Annabeth said, wanting to take off the dress. She slid off a strap, ready to take it off.

"No, no!" Piper said, rushing forward to swat away her hands from her dress. "I'm positive about this!" Piper yanked Annabeth's arm to the apartment door, yanked it open and pushed her out.

Percy was just about to knock on Annabeth and Piper's door when a girl with princess blonde hair came flying out. He moved the flowers away from the hurdling body and wrapped one arm around her waist. She practically tackled him, and they fell onto the floor.

Annabeth was so embarrassed. She fell onto Percy, and they fell on the floor. She lap on top of him, her hands flat against his chest, and his left arm secure around her waist. Annabeth blew a piece of hair out of her face. Her boyfriend's jaw went slack.

"Annabeth-" He stuttered out. "You look drop dead gorgeous!" He pecked her on the lips. "And hot."

Annabeth blushed and was about to kiss him when a door flew open. To their right, an old, grumpy lady stepped out of the room. She shut the door, locking it, and waddled around them, muttering something like "Kids these days, can't keep their pants on before they get married." Annabeth scrambled off of Percy.

"Let's get going, shall we, Miss Chase?"

**AT THE RESTURAUNT**

The restaurant was something fancy. The name was Italian or French, or Russian or something. Percy didn't know. Annabeth squeezed his hand as they walked in and whispered "The name is Italian."

They walked up some guy who held the menus and Percy said "Table for two reserved for P. Jackson." He nodded after checking the list and led us to a table. Percy's face went pale as he saw something. Annabeth tried to see, but his body blocked the view. Once the waiter left, they sat down when she got a view of what he saw. _Oh._ There were lobsters in a tank.

Percy couldn't concentrate. The lobsters in the tank next to them were screaming.

"Help us, Lord!" One cried.

"Lord, please! They killed," The Lobster made a series of clicks and squeals.

Annabeth on the other hand tried to comfort him. She tried to make conversation. She kissed him. Nothing worked. A couple of minutes later, the waiter came by to take their order. Of course, he was eyeing Annabeth too. Percy shot the man a dangerous look and he backed away slowly. Annabeth got an idea.

"Percy I can help you free the lobsters."

That got his attention. "How?" Annabeth whispered into his ear the _plan_ and he got up. "One sec. I gotta take a wiz."

Annabeth snorted. "Very gentleman-like."

"Yes, and snorting is very lady-like."

"Touché."

**IN THE BATHROOM**

After Percy was done peeing, he saw a 10 year-old kid with raven-black hair and emerald green eyes. He walked over to the kid.

"Hey." Percy said.

"Hi." The kid replied.

"What's your name?"

"Noah. And yours?"

"Percy." He said. "Do you want to help me out with something?"

"I dunno. Depends."

"It consists of freeing lobsters and possibly getting kicked out of this place forever."

"So," Noah said. "What's the plan?"

**THE PLAN- IN ACTION**

When the waiter came by to give them their food, Annabeth got up. She walked over sultrily to the man and ran her hands up and down his arm and whispered into his ear, "Want to go somewhere," Her teeth grazed his ear lobe. "More private?" The guy looked at her in bewilderment, but nodded anyways. He walked stiffly to a janitor's closet, as if his pants were too tight. **(AN: Wink wink xD)**

Percy stood with Noah in the corner of the restaurant, watching his girlfriend go away into the closet. Percy grit his teeth. Noah gave Percy a look and he nodded.

Noah strolled out into the center of the room and collapsed. All of the customers gathered around him.

"Is he dead?"

"What's wrong with him?"

"Is he okay?"

"Do they sell Cheetos here?"

After five seconds, he sat up with his eyes open and yelled "_Now!"_

Percy built up all of his hatred for this place and the water in the tank started swishing wildly.

"You can do it, Lord!" The lobsters encouraged.

Percy pushed out his hands and the tank exploded. The lobsters flew out of the windows of the restaurant screaming "FREEEEEEEEEEDOOOMMMMM!" Several lobsters flew on the pedestrians and they started pinching them. One man had a lobster hanging from his nose screaming, "THE NAZI'S CAN SHAPE SHIFT! HELP US ALMIGHTY RONALD MCDONALD!"

Annabeth strolled out of the closet, leaving the waiter tied up to a broom bucket. As if on cue, the chef's came running out, waving knives at Percy, Annabeth, and Noah. The couple ran out of the restaurant and into a Taxi. Percy whispered something into the cabbie's ear and he began driving. They stopped at an ice cream parlor. Annabeth smiled and stepped out.

"Let's not go to anymore fancy places."  
"But we have to free more lobsters-"

"Percy. No."

"FINE."

Annabeth chuckled and kissed him.

**Fin.**

**This wasn't as funny as the other one. :/ I have another story for you guys. Summary:**

**Thalia and Nico have a plan. Their two best friends were left heartbroken at the age of 15 and haven't dated for 3 years. They force them out of their crummy lofts and into a well-sized apartment, where they meet each other for the first time. And of course, they are the one and only Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase.**

**Should I make that ^^^  
REVIEW!**


End file.
